


Ramen

by ry_996



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Crush, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry_996/pseuds/ry_996
Summary: Jun never expect to meet him in this place.
Relationships: Ran Nagisa/Sazanami Jun
Kudos: 16





	Ramen

Since the agency's focus shifted to the Ensemble Square, Jun's daily life mostly ended up being wasted on the road. He is still in the first half semester of his third year in Reimei. technically speaking he still has academic quota to fulfill so he can get more freedom in the last semester. 

The thing is, going back from reimei to the ES-island area everyday isn't really nice, if he is lucky of course he can somehow get the helicopter-ride. If not , he will need to suffer through the traffic hours--guess this is the reason why Jun can barely be seen around if it's not important work or for the routine. Even if he has important work he mostly can be seen resting around buildings--at most in the  _ hanging garden  _ area rather than wasting time crashing on someone's dorm room in the Starmony Dorm. 

_ there is no point thinking about that. no matter what i will just have to hold myself together for a couple more months-- _ Jun fixed his bag as he finally got in the line to a new ramen restaurant around  _ Timestreet--- _ no, the food Shiina-san prepared in cafetaria is good, yes. Jun just craved for some  _ seishuin-ppoi-ramen-restaurant.  _ Jun might not enjoy his school days much with a friend after school but he does enjoy the ramen after school habit, mostly because he used to avoid going back to his house back then before he stayed in the Reimei Dorm. when he stayed with hiyori, he barely went out to eat ramen because Hiyori doesn't seem to enjoy eating in the restaurant-- _ "it's dirty" _ he said.  _ "warui hiyori!!" _ he said. 

"aaaaaahhhh"--enough of remembering Hiyori's complaint. Jun tilted his body a bit to the side to check how long in the line before him. He let out another sigh when he realized he probably had to wait for another 30 minutes if he was lucky enough. He shook his head and took out his phone. decide to fill his waiting time to read the script for the upcoming talk show with eden. 

"why the hell ibara keeps coming up with a casual talk show like this. Even if he forces it, the memories eden had together are mostly just work work work. something like that won't be a fun story to tell---what's the point of  _ image change _ when we already come this far"--whining with a small voice alone has always been one of jun's bad habits. Growing up being strict to himself, Jun definitely isn't the type who prefers to bother people to hear his complaints and of course SNS isn't even an option as he will not do anything to ruin Eden's image.

just, he didn't expect someone to actually listen and reply.

"....ibara said,  _ image change _ will make Eden seem more lovable to the fans. something like .. wait a minute.. let me remember the word"

jun immediately look behind his back, startled to find that nagisa is the one standing behind him, hands on chin trying to remember things

"nagi-senpai?!" jun almost screamed out but he close his mouth with his hand

"...ah  _ gap moe... _ "---too bad the said person doesn't even understand why Jun acts like that "... yes its me, why are you showing such a shocked face? like you just get caught sinning"

Jun shook his head. "No no no no---why would i-- I'm just surprised to see you here----" he looked at the restaurant name again then looked at Nagisa then looked at people behind nagisa---yet he can't find another familiar sight. not a snake nor a cabbage. "---alone?"

Nagisa nodded "...maakun--i mean isara kun said that a branch of ramen restaurant next to yumenosaki just opened here. …. Yuuta-kun said it's really nice so i have to try it. fufu, he sounds like he really likes spicy things?..... I always wanted to try it back then because tsumugi kun always talked about it" he smiled sadly ".... unfortunately, we didn't get to try it when  _ we were still _ together. Eichi kun and Hiyori kun fight too much, such opportunities just slip by"

Jun blinked. isara-san, aoba senpai, yuuta? that one of the twins right? Surely that's a lot of interesting names drop jun rarely heard from nagisa. when they just meet, the only names that would be mentioned by Nagisa were nothing but Hiyori and Ibara _ 'i kind of jealous, i have been in the same unit with him for quite long.. yet we barely even talk' _

"...jun?"--that snap Jun back to reality--especially nagisa suddenly leaning so close to his face ".....are you okay? you are quite ….  _ spacey _ ?"

Jun pulled himself back immediately-almost bumping on people who lined up before him. "I'm okay!! i just never thought you are the type who wants to eat alone haha since i usually only see you with ibara so its kinda--new thing?"

Nagisa stands straight again and looks at Jun before he thinks the answers "hmm.. isara kun did teached me to order in ramen restaurant once. I think it's quite easy so I want to try myself. beside ibara is busy.. he need rest when he can so i come alone---"

_ So he even eats out with that isara huh...lucky him. I never even eat out with nagi senpai'  _ jun pouted--whining in his mind. 

"---....but i saw jun lining up.. so i thought we can eat together…"

_ 'wait what?'  _ Jun's eyes widened. he stared at nagisa in disbelief, face red almost immediately--he nodded quite hard there

"...if Jun prefer to eat alone that's fine too"

_ 'no??? no no no no!!'  _ Jun shakes his head then nods again "Let's eat together!! Nagi senpai!!" he said, suddenly bowing to nagisa "it's a great pleasure for me if you want to eat together with me!" he said then immediately stood up straight again.

Nagisa seems to be dumbfounded when Jun acts like that but soon enough he chuckled, hiding his lips with both his hands. "...... you sound so much like ibara..jun…" he said and continued to chuckle. Nagisa seems to find it amusing at how Jun and Ibara act similar lately, they also often be onsync. it makes him happy. because just like Hiyori, to see Eden members get along, Nagisa can feel butterflies in his stomach. it's a wonderful view.

also, to see jun like this. for one Nagisa is thankful. All this time Nagisa is aware that people are avoiding him because he seems scary. and at first he thought Jun might be the same. Jun sometimes appears awkward and restless when left alone with him. of course Nagisa did try to approach him for once or twice, through books which both of them like. but sometimes Jun seems troubled with his recommendation… 

that's why it's nice. Nagisa is glad that he caught Jun's sight when he just left the ESbuilding, following him here. The stories about Mao, Yuuta and Tsumugi wasn't lie though. but the reason he is here, mostly just to get along with jun. 

".......lets eat together Jun, maybe we can use this story for the talk show tomorrow. like a real get along members.."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy the JunNagi day ♥️


End file.
